Right Where I Need To Be
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Theresa told Ethan the truth before Gwen could and Theresa showed Ethan proof about what Gwen and Rebecca did. TheresaEthanKayMiguelFancyLuisJaredJessica
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

"Ethan, I have something to tell you. It can't wait anymore." Gwen said.

"You've been saying that for the past weeks. What's is it Gwen?"

"It's about Theresa."

"Of course! Everytime we talk it's about Theresa! Jared's divorcing her and we're going to get married. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Don't be so sure. Here." Gwen handed him a file.

"What's this?" He asked looking at it.

"It proves that Little Ethan is really your son. Theresa lied to you since Paris."

"Tell me something that I don't know." He said tossing the paper on the desk.

"What?" Gwen asked shocked. "Your not even mad?"

"Theresa told me months ago. I understand why she lied. She's been trying to save Luis by using the Crane power to get him off."

"And your okay with her just lying?" She said shocked.

"We're finally going to be a family and that's it. I'm done talking." He was fed up.

"I'm not." Theresa said coming in holding J.T. stick in her hand.

Gwen was in shock. "Theresa where did you find that?"

"Doesn't matter. It does matter that I should have you arrested for snooping in my Crane office but I'm not. See you finding this stick will finally prove to Ethan what a lying Bitch you've always been. Sweet Gwen always trying to act all innocent and sweet. At least I admit what I am. I would _never _turn the man that I love over to the tabloids." Theresa said.

"Theresa, what are you talking about?" Ethan said.

"I have proof finally that it was Gwen and Rebecca that outted you out as a Crane. See she always claims that she loved you when she took the only thing you ever knew as family away." Theresa said with a sneer at Gwen.

"Gwen, is this true?" Ethan asked.

"No. She's been saying that for years." Gwen said.

"Ethan, look at this." Theresa said. She put the stick in the laptop on the desk and waited for the files to come up.

"Oh my god." Ethan said looking at Gwen. "All the times you tried to make me feel guilty-"

"Ethan, let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain Gwen! I want you out of my life for good! Theresa may have done some horrible things but at least she admitted to all of them. You on the other hand- just leave Gwen."

"Ethan,-"

"LEAVE!" He shouted.

Gwen left upstairs to pack.

"I'm sorry Ethan but I felt that you deserved the truth." Theresa said.

"I'm glad I finally did. After all these years Gwen and Rebecca's been trying to make me out as the bad guy. I don't ever want to see them ever again."

"You won't have too."

"That's right because we are finally going to be a family." He said kissing her.

ooooooooooooooo

"Gwen, why are you packing?" Rebecca asked.

"Ethan, knows mother."

"About Theresa's lie? Why are you packing? You should be thrilled!"

"Theresa found the memory stick and showed Ethan what we did."

Rebecca was shocked. "How?"

"I don't know but I've lost Ethan for good. I just want to get far away from Harmony as possible."

"Gwen, you have to get that tramp back. Turn that evidence into the tabloid. Make her lose all that money. Don't go down without a fight."

"Mother she lied to Ethan to try to get Luis out of prision. I've always liked Luis. i don't want to see him get executed."

"But Gwen-"

"Drop it mother. I'm leaving Harmony and that's final."

oooooooooooooo

"I can't believe that we're finally together." Kay said kissing Miguel.

"Now we can be a family with Maria. No more Fox."

"Well I still have to draw up divorce papers."

"Let's just enjoy ourselves. I'm just glad the truth is finally out."

"I can't believe he lied faking that he was dying. He's worse than Spike! And I never thought anyone was worse than him."

"I know. They were working together."

"With Julian. Yuck! I am so sick of Cranes."

"What about Fancy and Sheridan?"

"I'm going to say Fancy. Sheridan's been acting a little weird lately."

"How so?"

"More like a Crane. Ever since Luis was found convicted of the crimes she's done anything to win him back. I don't get it she didn't want him before she should let him go."

"Kay let's just concentrate on us tonight?"

"Deal." She said as he kissed her neck.

ooooooooooooooooo

Jessica was at the pier when she saw Jared Casey walking over.

"Jessica right?" Jared said.

"Yeah. And your Jared Casey."

"In the flesh." He joked.

"Is something wrong?"

"My marriage to Tess is over."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry."

"In my heart I always new that she still had feelings for Ethan. I'm divorcing her so she can finally be happy."

"Everyone in town knows how they feel about each other."

"I knew too. I was just blinded by love."

"Can I buy you a icecream cone? Icecream always cheers me up when I'm depressed." Jessica offered.

"I'd like that."

oooooooooooooo

Tabitha was looking in her bowel.

"Something tells me that Jessica and Jared are going to be together. It was hillarious seeing Gwen's reaction when Theresa told Ethan the truth about her, Endora!" She said clapping her hands together. "I just love it when the truth comes out."

What about us being witches? Endora asked.

"That can never come out Endora. And Dr. Eve Russell is getting a shocker right now!"

ooooooooooooooo

"You are not my son!" Eve said to VIncent.

"I am. You can deny it all you want mother but it's the truth." Vincent said smiling.

**A/N: Okay this is my first Passions fic. I'm trying to do the way that I want to see the characters with and how I wanted the truth about everything to come out. I just always wondered what Ethan's reaction would be when he found the truth out about Gwen. Hope you guys like it. Let me know if you want to read more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

"Kay I need to see you." Fox said.

"There's nothing to say Fox. I'm drawing up the divorce papers." Kay said.

"I'm not letting you go that easy."

"Your not going to sign them?" She said shocked.

"No. Your my wife. For better or for worse."

"My god. You really are a Crane."

"I'm not letting you go. So just get use to it. Enjoy your time with MIguel for now." He said walking away.

Kay went into the kitchen and saw Tabitha looking in her bowel.

"Tabitha can you see if Fox will divorce me?"

"I can already tell you that he's not dear." Tabitha said.

"I can't live like this. I want to be with Miguel."

"I told you that if you used magic to your advantage it would backfire on you."

"I know. Can't we send him in helll or something?"

"Much as I would love to the boys in the basement would be mad. They like Fox."

"Because he's evil."

"Exactly dear."

"What's the point in having magic if I can't use it?"

"Don't worry Kay. Fox is going to get a real shocker."

"What?"

"Vincent is really his half brother!" Tabitha said clapping her hands together.

"No." Kay said shocked. "Vincent is Eve's and Juilan's lost son?"

"Right you are dear. Don't worry. Fox will be getting his. And it turns out that he's the blackmailer."

"Oh my god! That means Luis can get out of being executed!"

"Only if Eve Russell turns him in."

"She has too!"

"I'm afraid it's a little late."

"Why?"

Tabitha showed her the morning paper. "Little Ethan is Ethan's son?" She said shocked.

"Without Theresa being able to use the Crane money Luis is going to die."

"Who sent this out?"

"Rebecca."

ooooooooooo

"I can't believe this." Theresa said reading the paper.

"Gwen sent it to the tabloids." Ethan said shocked.

"Luis is going to die in a hour thanks to her."

Gwen was just leaving out the door when Ethan stopped her. "Gwen how could you?!" Ethan said furious.

"What are you talking about? I'm leaving."

He shoved the paper in her face. "Ethan I didn't do this."

"Don't lie Gwen." Theresa said. "Because of you Luis is going to die."

"I swear I didn't." Gwen said.

"I did." Rebecca said smiling.

"You little skank! Do you realize what you just did?" Theresa said angry.

"Taking everything away from you like you did to my Gwenie." Rebecca said. "I don't care about anyone in your family."

"YOU BTICH!" Theresa yelled throwing a glass at Rebecca which she ducked.

"Why does everything have to be violent with you?" Rebecca said.

"I have to tell mama. She's going to be devestated." Theresa said.

"Aw. Who cares?" Rebecca said.

Theresa walked right up to Rebecca and punched her in the face.

"THERESA!" Gwen yelled.

"Stupid bitch." Theresa said leaving the mansion.

"Gwen I'm fine." Rebecca said holding her cheek.

"Mother how can you just let Luis die? He's never done anything to anyone."

"Gwen she took everything away from you. I'm going to do the exact same thing to her."

oooooooooooooo

"Fancy what are you doing here?" Luis asked.

"I heard what happened." She said. "I wanted to see you before..." She couldn't say it.

"Fancy I love you and I want you to be happy after I'm gone."

"Luis no!"

"I want you to be happy. Promise me."

"I promise." She said through tears.

"Luis!' Theresa came in. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You did the best you could." Luis said.

"It's not fair."

"No it's not." Pilar said.

"I'm sorry mama. I do anything so you wouldn't have to go through this." Luis said.

"Your going to be executed and you worry about other people instead of yourself." She said crying.

"I just keep on think that someone out there knows who the blackmailer is." Luis said.

"We've tried so many times." Ethan said. "Maybe you should have had a better lawyer."

"No. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else. You take good care of my sister." Luis said.

Pilar looked at her watch. "Only 30 minutes left!"

"Maybe some miracle will happen." Luis said.

"Don't you think it would have happened by now?" Pilar said.

"Mama your the one that taught us to believe. You need to also." Luis said.

"And to think your own father didn't even show." She said ashamed.

"I'm with the people I care about." Luis said.

oooooooooooooo

"Kay I'm going down to the prison." Miguel said.

"I'll go with you." She said. "Tabitha can you watch Maria?"

"Of course dear." Tabitha said.

"Thank you." She said and they walked out.

ooooooooooooooooo

"I'm turning you in." Eve said dialing Ethan's phone.

"You give me that phone now!" Vincent yelled.

"No! I'm not going to let Luis die! It's your fault for telling me! Ethan it's Eve." She said talking to him. "The blackmailers Vincent."

"You shouldn't have done that mommy." Vincent said. He took out a gun and shot Eve.

oooooooooo

"Eve?" Ethan yelled.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked.

"That was Eve. She said the blackmailers Vincent."

"Vincent!" Everyone yelled.

"But I heard a gun go off and I'm pretty sure Vincent shot Eve."

"Oh my god. Whitney." Theresa said.

"This is good news Luis. Your going to be saved. I have Eve on recorder. Your going to be a free man." Ethan said.

"Thank god!" Pilar said. "Where's Eve?"

"Probably at home. I'm going to go there right now. Fancy call Sam." Ethan said.

"Got it." Fancy said smiling. "It's tragic what happened to Eve but your going to be free."

"I just hope Eve's alright. There's no telling what Vincent will do." Pilar said.

oooooooooooooo

Blood was pooling around Eve.

"If I'm going down. I'm taking you with me." Vincent said.

Whitney came downstairs. "Oh my God! Mommy!" She yelled.

"Step back or your going to get it sis." Vincent said pointing the gun at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your brother. Didn't you know?" Then he shot her.

**There you go! Evil Cliffy! I'll have the next chapter posted tomorrow. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

Sam Bennett got the call to the Russell's and went over there. He walked in and felt like throwing up.

"Oh my god." He said.

"We're too late." Ethan said.

"Whitney!" Theresa cried.

Eve and Whitney were dead but no sign of Vincent.

"Theresa let me take you home." Ethan said.

"Who could be this cruel?" She asked.

"I have a all the cops looking for VIncent. That was brave for Eve to come forward for Luis." Sam said.

"I didn't want it to cost anyone their lives." Theresa said.

"We know." Ethan said hugging her.

"This is all becaue of Gwen and Rebecca. If they hadn't sent the truth to the tabloids-"

"Honey just think that Whitney and Eve are in a better place right now."

"How am I going to break this to T.C." Sam said.

"Oh no." Theresa groaned. "I don't think he's going to survive this."

"I know he won't." Sam said. "It's hard losing the people that you love. You don't want them to go before you do."

"I'll talk to him if you want." Theresa said.

"We'll go together." Sam said.

"I'll meet you at the mansion later." Ethan said. "I have to get the papers for Luis to go home."

"Okay." Theresa said as she left with Sam.

ooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe to people are dead because of me." Luis said.

"Luis, it's Vincent's fault. Not yours." Fancy said.

"She's right. I'm just thankful that you can finally go home." Pilar said.

"But Whitney was pregnant. How's Theresa going to handle this?"

"What about T.C.?" Pilar said.

"I should have just stayed locked in here."

"No! Don't ever talk like that. I'm just so happy that your coming home." Pilar said.

ooooooooooooooooo

1 year later...

ooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe we're getting married in a week!" Theresa said happy.

"I can't either Mrs. Winthrop." Ethan said kissing her.

"I still can't belive Luis and Fancy got married before us." She said laughing.

"At least there's some happy couples for once in Harmony."

"I agree. And I'm glad that Jared and Jessica got together. Their two nice people who got hurt."

"You didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know. He knows that now. Maybe they'll be getting married after us."

"I hope so. Jessica deserves a nice guy even if it is Jared. I'll never be friends with him but I know he's a pretty descent guy. He would never hurt my little sister."

"No he would not. I'm glad all that Crane powers gone." She admitted.

"You are?" He asked surprised.

"When I had it everyone in Harmony was miserable. Now look at them. Juilan can run it for the rest of his miserable life."

"Amen." He said kissing her. "Where should we go for our honeymoon?"

"How about Hawaii?"

"There's no Crane's there." He said grinning.

"Or Gwen and Rebecca."

"We haven't heard from them in over a year."

"But they always plan something. I have a bad feeling that their going to do something on our wedding day."

"Don't worry. They won't be allowed in the church. It's just going to be a nice simple ceremony with our parents."

"Just the way I've always wanted."

"I'm sure Sam will walk you down the isle."

"I know. I was going to ask Luis. He was always there for us when we needed him. He was like a real father to us than a brother."

"Whatever you want. It's your special day."

"Our special day."

oooooooooooo

"Tabitha I'm so miserable!" Kay said walking in the kitchen.

"Trouble in paradise Kay?" Tabitha asked.

"It's been over a year and Fox won't sign the damn divorce papers."

"Well there is a way Kay."

"How?"

"He could end up dead then you'll be free to marry MIguel."

"No! I"m not going to stoop that low like a Crane. Maybe I can talk some since into Ivy. She never wanted me with her son in the first place."

"I'm sure she'd agree darling but Fox hasn't spoken to her since the truth came out."

"I'm going to try. She still couldn't believe that Fox sunk that low."

"Well Ivy had tricks of her own."

"Don't remind me. Huh. I guess I better go see if I can find her."

"Good luck dear."

"I'm going to need it."

ooooooooooooooooo

"I still can't believe my little girls going to get married." Sam said smiling.

"I know. But Jared's a really good guy daddy." Jessica said.

"I know he is. He asked me if it was okay."

"Do you think mom would be proud?"

"I'm sure she would honey."

"I'd better go. Jared's been watching Katrina."

"Send my granddaughter a kiss for me."

"I will dad."

oooooooooooooooooo

"Ivy I need to talk to you." Kay said.

"Kay go away." She said.

"Ivy I know you don't like me and I don't care because I don't like you I know you don't Fox with me and that's fine so get him to sign the damn divorce papers."

"I agree Kay but Fox doesn't listen to me anymore."

"Try talking to Juilan."

"Yeah right."

"Ivy think of it this way the sooner Fox signs the divorce papers then we could be out of each others lives for good."

"I really really want that." Ivy groaned.

"So do we have a deal?"

"I'll try and talk to Juilan but I can't promise anything. You know how stubborn the old goat can be."

"Just work your magic."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Luis I have something important to tell you." Fancy said.

"What is it?"

"Remember how you said you wanted kids?"

"Yeah."

"Surprise! I'm pregnant!"

"That's great Fancy!" He said hugging her. "Mama will be so happy."

"Yes she will. I can't believe this is really happening."

"I can. I love you Mrs. Lopez Fitzgerald."

"I love you too Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald." She said kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

"I can't believe that you getting married today." Paloma said to Theresa.

"I know. I finally get to marry the man that I love. I feel like I'm in a dream." Theresa said.

"Well I guess all that praying paid off over the years huh?"

"Yeah. The truth was finally out with what Gwen did. I don't have anymore secrets and I want to keep it that way."

"Good deal."

"So when are you and Noah tying the knot?"

"I don't know. We want to do it when we're both ready at the right time."

"Sam, still objects to you marry Noah?"

"He's worried that Noah's going to hurt me. I told him that Noah's the best guy that I've ever been with."

"Sam thinks of you as a daughter."

"Speaking of which mama should be here pretty soon." Paloma said frowning.

"She wanted to cook all the food instead of hiring caters. She'll be here." Theresa said.

ooooooooooooo

"I can't believe this day is finally here." Ethan said staring at himself in his tuxedo.

"Me neither. After everything you two have gone through. You were always better for my little sister." Luis said.

"I wish I would have listened to Theresa a long time ago about Gwen."

"Don't worry. She had all of us fooled. Now lets get you in that church so you can marry my sister."

ooooooooooooo

"I can't blieve this is happening." Ivy groaned. "My worst fears are coming true."

"It's about time you get what's coming to you." Sam said.

"Sam. Tell me you really want Ethan married to Theresa?"

"Yes. And if your going to cause any troubles then you can leave."

"No I'm not. I just can't blieve that little bitch Gwen did that to Ethan. That's one thing I can't blame Theresa for anymore."

"Let it go. It's over and done."

"Got that right dad." Ethan said.

"You ready to get married?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

ooooooooooooo

"May I introduce Mr and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop!" Luis said in the mircophone.

Everyone clapped.

"We really did it." Theresa said.

"We really did." Ethan said.

"That was just lovely." Pilar said. "Finally all my children are happy."

"I think next is yoour turn mama." Theresa said.

"I don't think that'll happen. But thanks."

ooooooooooooo

"Fancy I can't believe your pregnant with Luis's baby!" Kay said happy.

"I know. We've wanted this for a long time. I'm sure you and Miguel will have more kids in the future."

"We can have kids just not as husband and wife."

"Is Fox still acting like an ass?"

"Yes. He honesly thinks that I'm going to go back to him after he faked me by pretending to die."

"He can't keep it up forever."

"Well me and Ivy are trying to work something out."

"You and Ivy?" Fancy said shocked.

"I know. But the one thing we agree on is we both want Fox out of my life."

"Oh that expains it. he'll cave eventually."

"At least you and Luis can have everything that you've always wanted." Kay said smiling.

"Not if I can help it." Sheridan said unkown to them listening.

ooooooooooooo

"What's the emergancy Sheridan?" Spike asked an hour later.

"Fancy is pregnant with Luis's baby. I want her to lose it."

"My my. You still think you can win him back?"

"I will!"

"Okay calm down. How do you want it to happen?"

"It would be better if you can kill both of them."

"Alright but it's going to cost you."

"How much?"

"I'll send you the bill." Spike said leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

2 months later...

"Luis, thanks for coming in." Sam said.

"No problem. You sounded serious."

"I am. I've come to offer you your job back."

"After all this time?" Luis said shocked.

"Well now that the blackmailer's caught the department wants you back."

"Even though I said I was innocent the whole time?"

"No one feels worse than we do Luis."

"I'll take it."

"That's great."

"And I have some news."

"Good news I hope."

"Fancy and I are going to have a baby."

"That's great. Finally your life is going good."

"Yeah. Just like Ethan and Theresa. Who would have guessed they would have ended up together?"

"No one. But she is a gread daughter in law."

"Can't believe Ivy hasn't tried to kill her yet."

"She has other problems."

"Like what?"

"Trying to get Fox to sign the divorce papers so Kay can be with Miguel and Maria."

"I thought he was different. I can't believe Ivy's helping Kay."

"Well believe it or not Kay and Ivy agrees on one thing- Getting Fox out of her life."

ooooooooooooo

"Tabitha there has to be some sort of spell or something! I can't keep doing this!" Kay yelled.

"You got yourself into it dear. It's not the dark sides fault for once." Tabitha said smiling.

"Thanks Tabitha. I mean I have powers how come I can't use them?"

"Why don't you just let Ivy work her ugly magic on Fox?"

"Because Fox hates Ivy after she told me the truth. And Julian he's a head of Crane empire now. They could do whatever they want to anyone. Just like Alistar."

"Kay drop whatever your doing tonight." Miguel said coming in.

"Why?"

"We are having a private dinner in. Is that okay Tabitha?" Miguel asked.

"Of course. Whatever makes Kay happy." Tabitha said.

"Then it's settled."

ooooooooooooo

"I'sm so happy I'm going to be an Aunt!" Theresa squeeled.

"What about Maria?" Fancy asked.

"I love Maria but now I can be an Aunt to Luis's children. He deserves it after everything he's sacraficed for us."

"He his a great man. I'm so happy to have found him. At first I thought Noah was the love of my life but with Luis it's different."

"I know how you feel. When I tried to get over Ethan by moving on with Jared. But it worked out better for everyone. I have Ethan, Jessica and Jared deserves the best from each other and you have Luis."

"Not for long." Spike said hiding.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Theresa said. "You want anything?"

"Just some water thanks." Fancy said.

"I'll be right back." Theresa said walking around the corner of the pier.

"Finally alone." Spike said.

Fancy was watching the dark night when Spike came out behind her and pushed her over.

"HELP!" She yelled.

"Sorry Fanc. No by the time Theresa get's back you'll be under water." Spike said smiling.

ooooooooooooooo

Jared and Jessica was walking around on the docks when she heard yelling.

"Jared, do you hear that?" Jessica asked.

"It sounds like Fancy." He said.

"What if something's wrong? She's pregnant!" She said scared.

"Come on!" He said grabbing her hand.

They ran over to the dock and Spike hid. Jared looked over and saw Fancy go under.

"Oh my god!" Jessica yelled.

"Jessica stay here! I'm going in!" Jared said diving in the cold water.

"Jared!" She screamed. "God please let the baby be okay." She said to herself.

"Not if I can help it." Spike said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

Theresa came pack with two drinks and saw Jessica looking frantic.

"Jessica what's wrong?"

"It's Fancy! She's in the water and Jared jumped in. I haven't seen him come up it's been almost 2 minutes!"

Theresa dropped the drinks. "I was only gone for one minute!"

"I called Luis. He's on his way. I can't lose Jared, Theresa."

"You won't." Theresa said holding Jessica.

Just then Jared came up with Fancy gasping for much needed air.

"Jared!" Jessica yelled.

"Help me get her up." Jared said as Theresa and Jessica eached helped lift Fancy up. Jared climbed over the rail and onto the deck.

"She's not breathing!" Theresa said.

"Stand back." Jared said giving Fancy CPR.

"Please God don't let her lose the baby." Theresa prayed.

ooooooooooooooooo

Kay was taking a shower when the shower curtain opened. She thought it was Miguel and when she washed away the rest of conditioner from her hair she opened her eyes to find a naked Fox standing there looking at her.

"FOX! GET THE HELL OUT!" Kay yelled.

"No." Fox said stepping in.

"Your disgusting Fox. Get the hell out of here!"

"No. See Kay I'm a Crane and Crane's get what they want no matter want.You going to my mother isn't going to change that."

Kay looked at him. He was like a different person. She tried stepping out of the shower but he grabbed her roughly.

"FOX LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!"

oooooooooooooo

"Where is she?" Luis asked at the hospital.

"Their working on her now." Jared said.

"Working on her? What happened?"

"Luis I'm so sorry. I was just gone for a couple of minutes to get us drinks and the next she was in the water." Theresa said.

"It looked like she was pushed. The rail was half broken." Jared said. "I did everything I could Luis."

"I'm greatful for that Jared."

"Theresa!" Ethan said. "How's Fancy?"

"The doctors are still with her. I don't know how this happenedd."

"I do." Sheridan said to herself watching them. She walked over to Luis and hugged him. "Luis I'm so sorry. How's Fancy?"

"I can't deal with this right now." Luis said going over to the nurses station.

"He's just upset." Jessica said.

"I know."

"Who could have done this to Fancy?" Ethan asked.

"Sheridan." Jared said.

"Jared. Why would you think that?" Jessica asked shocked.

"Everyone knows she always wanted Luis. With out any kids with Fancy, Luis would feel like it was his duty to stick by her like Ethan did with Gwen." Jared said.

"How dare you? You have no right to talk to me like that!" Sheridan said.

"Guys this isn't helping." Theresa said. "I'm sure Sam will find whoever did this but until then we need to be there for them."

Sheridan glared at Jared.

"Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald?" A doctor asked.

"That's me. How's my wife?" Luis asked.

"She's stable and is resting comfortably. Luckily she doesn't have a fever from the cold water."

"The baby?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but the baby didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"Does Fancy know?"

"No. We gave her a sedative so she can rest before-" The doctors voice trailed off. "I'm sorry. Even if she never stopped breathing I don't think the baby would have survived from the fall into the water."

"Thank you doctor." Luis said as the doctor left.

"Luis I'm so sorry." Theresa said hugging her brother tight.

"How am I supposed to tell my wife that our baby is gone?" He asked through tears.

"I don't know. You'll just have to be there for her."

oooooooooooooo

"You didn't do your job." Sheridan said angry outside the hospital on the phone with Spike.

"Hey I pushed her over!" Spike said.

"She lost the baby but she's still alive! I'm paying you good money here!"

"I'll try again. Don't worry!"

"I am worried. Jared already suspects that I had something to do with it!"

"Well the whole town knows your obsessed with Luis." Spike chuckled.

"We're soulmates! It's different!"

"Yeah whatever. I'll try again. Don't worry."

"You can't go after her again so soon. Wait until the investigation dies down. Got that?"

"Whatever. You should be thanking me. Now Fancy won't be having his child. You could someday." Spike said hanging up.

"I already did and I lost himi." She said staring at her phone.

oooooooooooooo

"FOX LET GO OF ME!" Kay yelled struggling as he tried to kiss her.

"HOLD STILL!"  
She kicked him right between the legs and he doubled over and groaned. She got out of the shower and ran out of the bathroom into her room and locked her door. She grabbed the phone and dialed the police. She didn't care if he was a Crane.

oooooooooooooo

"Chief did you find anything yet?" Paloma asked.

"No. This makes me sick." Sam said.

"I know. The thought of someone doing that to a woman especially a pregnant one is cruel."

"There's only one name that comes to mind that would have the guts to do something like this."

"You think Spike did this? We haven't seen him for weeks." Paloma said.

"Gives him an oppertunity to lay low and pop up when we least expect it."

"But he doesn't have anything against Fancy. Why would he do that?"

"Because he's sick, Paloma. I want to stay here even after it's cleared to look for anything that the others might have missed. I want to nail this pig."

"Yes Chief."

"I can't imagine what Luis is going through. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I ever lost one of my kids. You should go see him."

"No. The only way for me to help my brother is to find the creep that did this to his wife."

"Okay. But afterwards your going."

"Chief just got a call from Tabitha Lennox house. Your daughter called 911." An officer said.

"Kay? What happened?"

"She said Fox Crane broke in and tried to assult her in the shower. She's locked herself in her room until police gets there."

"Go Cheif. I've got this covered." Paloma said.

"Call me if you find any evidence against Spike." Sam said leaving.

"What a night. First Fancy and now Kay. No woman is safe in Harmony." Paloma said to herself.

oooooooooooo

"Who were you talking to?" Jared asked.

"None of your business Jared. Shouldn't you be with your wife instead of stalking me?" Sheridan asked.

He smirked. "Keep dreaming. No man wants you."

"I know how you feel about me but I don't care. Your not important Jared. You couldn't even satisfied Theresa when you were married to her."

"And you couldn't satisfied Luis could you? Even after you found out that he was alive you stayed with your so called husband. Your just a poor spoiled brat who can't realize that she's been dumped. Believe this Sheridan you try to come between Fancy and Luis when she needs him the most you'll live to regret it." Jared said walking back in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

Kay had locked herself in her bedroom when she heard pounding on her door.

"KAY! It's safe!" Sam yelled. "Honey!"

"Dad!" She yelled opening the door. "I've never been so scared before." She said crying.

"What happened?"

"I was taking a shower when Fox came in. It was like he was a completely different person." She said crying.

"He's not here Cheif Bennett." An officer said.

"I want an APB out on Fox Crane." Sam said.

"Yes sir."

"Don't worry Kay. Fox isn't getting away with this." Sam said hugging her.

oooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe this happened to Fancy." Theresa said.

"It's horrible." Ethan agreed.

"Why does bad things always happen when someone's finally happy?"

"I don't know. Thank god for Jared though. If he hadn't showed up she might be dead too."

"Don't think like that."

"I never did like Jared but I know he has a good heart. I'm glad he's married to Jessica. She deserves a man that treats her right."

Theresa smiled. "Who would have ever thought you'd say those words about Jared?"

"Not me." He said.

"Ethan." Gwen said. "I heard about Fancy. Is she alright?"

"She lost the baby." Theresa said.

"Poor Fancy."

"Jared was there to save her though." Ethan said.

"Who would want to hurt Fancy?" Gwen asked.

"Jared thinks it's Sheridan." Theresa said.

"Sheridan? That's crazy." Gwen said.

"That's what I said but everyone knows Sheridan's always been jealous of Fancy." Ethan said.

"I just can't believe Sheridan would do such a horrible thing. She was supposed to be the good Crane." Gwen said.

"That's what we thought to." Theresa said.

"Well I had nothing to do with what happened to Fancy." Sheridan said angry. "I'm hurt that you think I could be capeable of doins something so cruel."

"Sheridan we didn't say that." Gwen said.

"I heard you. I don't care what you think because the person that did it is still out there." Sheridan said.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Luis sat beside Fancy holding her hand when she started to wake up.

"Luis?" She muttered.

"I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I was at the pier with Theresa that was it."

"Fancy, Jared found you in the water."

"Jared? What are you talking about?"

"Someone pushed you in the water. Jared saved you."

Her eyes went wide. "What about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

Luis looked down. "Fancy-"

"Please tell me it's okay." She begged.

"I'm so sorry. The baby didn't make it."

"NO!" She cried.

"Jared did everything he could." Luis said hugging her.

"He should have let me die to!"

"Don't say that."

"I want my baby Luis!" She said crying.

oooooooooooooooooo

Paloma was still looking around after the officers left. Surely there had to be some kind of evidence. She had her flashlight and looked down on the side of the pier into the water.. "Got you." She said.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was at the police station when Paloma came in with a bag holding evidence.

"Chief look what I found." She said handing him the bag.

"A leather glove." Sam said looking at it.

Paloma smiled. "If that's Spike's then we'll know by doing DNA testing to see if there's any hairs on it."

"Good job Paloma." Sam said smiling. "At least something's going right tonight."

"How's Kay?"

"Shaken up. Miguel's with her now. I have the whole force looking for Fox."

"I just can't believe how twisted he got."

"I guess it runs in Crane blood. I'm going to send this in and go tell Luis." Sam said.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"I want my half Sheridan." Spike said on the phone.

"You'll get your money when Fancy is dead!" Sheridan said.

"I want my half for now. I got one out of two so far."

"Spike you'll get it when she's out of the picture."

"If you don't give me half then I'm going straight to the police and I'll tell them that you were in on it." He threatened.

"Go ahead. There's no evidence."

"Jared Casey already suspects you and I have your number on my phone. Plus I have our conversation recorded."

"You big snake!"  
"Give me half or I'm turnign the tape in." He said hanging up. "I'm not that stupid Sheridan."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"You okay hon?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up." Kay said.

"I'm sorry dear that I was here. I had to get Endora from school." Tabitha said.

"It's okay. My dad has the force looking for Fox. He can't hide forever." Kay said. "I'm tired. I just want to get some sleep."

"Miguel take good care of Kay." Tabitha said.

"You don't have to tell me Tabitha." Miguel said taking Kay upsairs.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Luis." Sam said. "How's Fancy?"

"Finally asleep. Did you catch the person?"

"Paloma found evidence at the pier. I've got a DNA test going as we speak. It will determain who the person was that pushed her."

"And killed my child. I swear Sam I could kill the person with my own hands."

"You wouldn't be able to kill me Luis." Sheridan said. "We were meant to be."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

A week later...

"Chief any word on the DNA yet?" Paloma asked.

"It should be in a day or two."

"How's Fancy holding up?"

"Not good. I couldn't imagine losing any one of my children. For a mother to go through that it's got to be worse."

"At least she can still have kids. We're going to get the creep that did this."

Just then Luis walked in.

"Sam any word yet about the DNA that Paloma found?"

"Not yet."

"What the hell is taking so long?"

"Luis I know your angry so am I. We're lucky your sisters real good at her job to be finding that glove." Sam said.

"I am. It's just first Marty and now this."

"Luis I promise I'm going to get the creep that did this." Paloma said

oooooooooooooooooo

"Here's your half." Sheridan said to Spike.

"Thanks babe." He said taking the envelope.

"I still want Fancy dead."

"Don't worry Sher, Sher. Just give me time. Don't I always follow through?"

"On this case not fast enough."

"I swear you Crane's keep on hiring me." Spike said chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. I promise the deed will be done. Just got to wait for it to die down."

"I want Luis now. He thinks she's so sweet and innocent. Makes me sick."

"Well you ain't so sweet and innocent either." Spike said.

"Do your job!" She said walking off.

"Got you Sheridan." Jared said turning the tape recorder off.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Theresa thank you for seeing me." Julian said.

"I'm surprised you called knowing how much we hate each other." Theresa said.

"You've finally got everything you've eve wanted. Ethan's the father of your two kids and your husband."

"Cut to the chase Julian."

"I'm here to offer you your job back."

"Why?"

"As much as I hate to admit it you ran Crane Industries better than anyone I've ever known. Even better than my father. You know how to keep things running smoothly and legally. Crane's had enough bad press to last 5 lifetimes."

"More."

"So do you want it?"

"It's a tempting offer but-"

"Theresa even though we hate each other with a passion we both know that you loved this job."

"It's true but my lifes better now that I don't have to worry about any Crane's."

"Or secrets."

"Yes secrets."

"Tell you what. Think it over and get back to me. I promise you won't be sorry."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Paloma was at her desk when she got a call.

"Paloma it's Jared."

"Hi Jared. Is everything okay with Jessica?"

"Yeah. She's fine. I have information on who pushed Fancy."

"You do?"

"I have it all on tape."

"You want to come down to the police station?"

"Yeah. Make sure Luis isn't there though. It's going to be someone he never expected."

"Okay." She hung up and went to Sam.

"What is it Paloma?"

"Jared called. He knows who pushed Fancy. Said he had it all on tape."

"That's fantanstic!"

"But he wants Luis gone. He said it's going to hurt Luis when he finds out who did it."

"Okay. I'll keep him away. Did he say who it was?"

"No."

"At least things are finally looking up."

ooooooooooooooooo

"Theresa where have you been?" Ethan asked.

"I went to see Julian. He wanted to see me."

"What about?"

"He offered me my old job back at Crane."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I managed to keep Crane out of the press when I ran it and gave it a good name."

"Did you take it?"

"I no. I wanted to run it by you. I don't want anymore secrets between us."

"I agree." He said kissing her.

"Do you think I should take it? What if it's another trap that Gwen and Rebecca cooked up?"

"Don't take it then. You do whatever makes you happy."

"I'm already happy."

"Whatever you decide to do I support you." He said kissing her.

oooooooooooooooooo

Jared was on his way to the police station when he got a call.

"Jared? Is everything okay?" Jessica asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a little late."

"Okay. Love you."

"Same here." He said hanging up.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Oh Endora something bigs going to happen." Tabitha said looking in her bowel. "We have to get to the police station for front row seats." She said clapping her hands together.

"Why?" Kay asked walking in the kitchen.

"The truth is going to come out who pushed Fancy in the water."

"Who was it?"

"Don't know. That's why we're going to the police station. It's something that your not going to want to miss."

"I'll ask Miguel if he'll watch Maria." Kay said going upstairs.

"This is going to be a night that no one will ever forget." Tabitha said.

**A/N So am I doing okay so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've got other stories going on plus stuff at home and trying to find a new job. Hope this chapters good enough for you guys even though it's not that long.**

"Sorry I came as fast as I could." Jared said.

"You said you have proof?" Paloma said.

"Right here." He sat the tape recorder down and hit the Play button.

_"I told you I wanted Fancy dead Spike." Sheridan's voice said._

_"I did the kid. I'll do her next. Spike always comes through doesn't he?" Spike said._

Paloma's eyes went wide in shock.

"Sheridan?"

"Yeah. Who would have thought?" Jared said.

"I'd better call Sam. Now I know why you didn't want Luis here."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sheridan was at the book cafe when she saw Sam walk in with a couple of police officers.

"Sam is everything okay?" Sheridan asked worried.

Sam had the look of hate on his face. "Your under arrest for the atempted murder of Fancy Crane." He said cuffing her." You have the right-"

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Ethan did you just hear?" Theresa asked turning the radio off.

"No what?"

"Sam just arrested Sheridan and Spike for atempted murder for Fancy."

"Sheridan no." Ethan said not believing it. "Spike I would agree-"

"They have evidence that she planned it. I'm sorry Ethan. Everyone knew how obsessed Sheridan was with Luis. This must be killing him."

"If he knows. I better go see my mother. She's probably in shock as I am right now."

"I'll go with you."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sheridan couldn't believe she got caught. She was already in a jail uniform. Spike was in a cell across from her.

"I didn't say anything!" Spike said.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sheridan said.

"You must have said something." Spike said angry.

"I didn't say anything except to you. You honestly think I'd be that stupid?"

"I don't know. You Cranes seem to screw up."

"Someone must have heard us talking."

"But they have proof! It's not just by someone saying they did it!"

"I'm going to find out who it was. Then I'm-"

"Going to have that person killed too?"

"No."

"I wouldn't hold it against you." Luis said.

"Luis. I had nothing to do with this." Sheridan said.

"Yeah right." Spike said.

"I always knew that you had a thing for me but I never imagined you going this far as to killing my child." Luis said with hatered.

"Luis I love you." Sheridan said.

"More like obsessed with you dude." Spike said chuckling.

"Spike may be scum but he tells the truth." Luis said. "I don't ever want to see you against for the rest of my life." He said walking away.

"LUIS! I LOVE YOU!" She yelled. "I swear who ever did this is going to pay." She vowed.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Luis made his way to the station and saw Jared talking to Paloma.

"Jared." Luis said.

"I'm sorry Luis." Jared said.

"I just want to thank you. If it wasn't for you we may have never found out the truth."

"We just got DNA back from the lab. It was Spike's fingerprints on it." Paloma said. "I still can't believe Sheridan would do something so cruel. I thought she was supposed to be the good Crane."

"We all did." Luis said.

"How's Fancy going to take this?" Jared asked.

"She's not taking it well." Luis said.

"If you guys have any more questions call me. I'm going home to my wife and kid." Jared said.

"Thanks again." Luis said as they shook hands.

"Thank God for Jared." Paloma said after he left.

"I think he should be a detective." Luis said.

"He is good."

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Ethan thank God you came." Sheridan said.

"I'm not going to defend you Sheridan." Ethan said.

"Ethan we're family."

"So are you with Fancy but that didn't matter. You killed an innocent child. I thought you would have known better from what happened to Marty." He accused.

"Luis didn't believe me when I said Marty was alive."

"So you want to even the score with him?"

"No! Fancy doesn't deserve him!"

"Sheridan you really need to grow up. I thought after losing Marty you wouldn't want to see another child get hurt." He said walking away.

"You whole family's turning on you now." Spike laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Just wait until Fancy wants a piece of you. It's going to be one hell of a cat fight!" He said laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

"So what's supposed to happen?" Kay asked as they reached the police station.

"Well Luis knows Sheridan's the one that pushed Fancy."

"Sheridan?" Kay asked shocked.

"Yes. The Boys in the Basement says that Fancy's on her way down to see Sheridan for herself. It's going to be one hell of a fight!" Tabitha said laughing.

"Kay. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh. I heard about Sheridan."

"Yeah. It's a shock to everyone." Sam agreed.

"Just when you think you know someone." Tabitha said.

"That's the truth." Sam said. "Listen I have to fill out some forms."

"It's okay dad." Kay said as Sam went to his desk.

"I should have brought some popcorn." Tabitha said as they made their way to the holding cells. She did her magic and two chairs appeared with a bowel of popcorn.

"I don't know about this. I feel so sorry for Fancy."

"I can promise you one thing. It's going to be better than t.v." Tabitha said smiling.

oooooooooooooooooo

"This doesn't make since. Why would you risk your life like that?" Jessica asked Jared.

"Fancy's been through hell so has Luis. I felt sorry for them." Jared said.

"Promise me you won't do something stupid like that ever again. Kat needs you."

"I promise." He said kissing her.

"Should have known Sheridan was always after Luis. Which is weird because she's the one that dumped him before."

"Who knows what goes on in a Crane's head?"

"I don't ever want to know." Jessica shuddered. "I'm just glad they finally got Spike after all these years."

"Me too. He can't hurt anyone else ever again."

ooooooooooooooooo

"Mama you cooking?" Theresa frowned.

"Yeah. I thought I'd make Fancy and Luis's favorite dinner. They've been through so much." Pilar said.

"Ethan turned Sheridan down for representing her in court."

"Good for him. She deserves the death chamber after what she did. How come Crane's can't take no for an answer?"

"Speaking of Crane's I saw Juilan."

"Why on earth would you see him after he raped you before?"

"He offered me my job back at Crane. He was impressed with the way I handled it."

"You said no right?"

"I haven't told him no yet."

"Theresa you can't go back to work with them. You life has been perfect since you've been away from the Crane's. No secrets between you and Ethan."

"I know. It's just I feel guilty for Ethan being the only one supporting us. It's not fair to him."

"Theresa he wants to do it. He'll do anything for his family. Promise me that you'll stay away from them?"

"I promise."

"Good. I don't want to have to worry about my children being involved with the Crane's ever again."

"What about Luis and Fancy?"

"Fancy would never do anything to hurt Luis."

"That's true. Maybe I can find a job at another company."

"See. There's hope for you yet."

oooooooooooooooooo

"How'd you find me?" Fox asked as he sat at a bar.

"Your father." Ivy said. "I know you hate me."

"You have no idea."

"Fox, you can do someone better than Kay Bennett. Someone who will love you like the way you deserve."

"That's funny coming from a person that can't even get a man to love her."

"Fox that was cruel." Ivy said hurt.

"The truth hurts. What can I say?"

"Fox give up on Kay." Ivy begged.

"Like you gave up Sam?"

"That was different."

"No it wasn't. The only difference is I haven't tried to kill anyone yet." He said laughing.

"I've made mistakes. So have you. You know what? Get drunk. I don't care." Ivy said.

"You never did except for Fancy. Fancy's the golden child even after what she did to Pretty." He sneered.

"Believe what you want but I love my children equal."

"That's a laugh. Get out of my sight mother." Fox said getting another drink.

"Just don't drink and drive." Ivy said leaving.

"To my slut of a mother." Fox said taking another drink.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sheridan Crane you have a visitor." A guard said.

"Is it Luis?" Sheridan asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Aunt Sheridan." Fancy said stepping in front of her cell. "But Luis doesn't want to ever see you again and I can't wait until you get the death chamber." Fancy said.

"This is going to be one hell of a show." Tabitha said from where her and Kay sat.

"I don't like this." Kay said.

"Fancy has my permission to kill her." Spike said laughing from his cell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

"Theresa are you here to take me up on my offer?" Julian asked.

"My answers no." She said.

"What? I thought this was what you wanted."

"Julian since when ever are we nice to each other?"

"Never."

"Exactly. My life is happy now that I'm away from all this. I don't want to have to see you everyday now that there's no reason for you to be in my sons life."

"Touche. But this company needs you Theresa. You can get your kids what they deserve by working with me."

"Like how Fox turned out?"

"Fox has made some mistakes but so have you. And I need to ask you a favor."

"Julian Crane asking me for a favor?" Theresa asked shocked.

"I know that your going to be called to testify against Sheridan when her court date starts and I'm asking you to go easy on her."

"Why? She tried to kill me, she even tried to kill your own daughter!"

"Sheridan's not herself."

"I don't care. Sheridan deserves what she's going to get."

oooooooooo

"Your a spoiled bitch just like you've always been!" Fancy said angry.

"Like you never were one." Sheridan sneered.

"How could you have an innocent child killed after what happened to Marty?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanted you away from Luis."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to make sure you get death. Good thing for the person that turned you in huh?" Fancy said.

"Who was it?"

"You'll find out in court. Until then have a nice life in jail bitch!"

"Don't try to act like your innocent." Sheridan sneered.

"I am!"

"What about Pretty? What did you do to her? I'm sure Luis would love to hear about that!"

"What happened to Pretty was an accident. Besides Luis already knows we don't keep secrets from each other!"

"You tell her!" Spike said clapping his hands.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at him.

"Grandfather should have kept you locked up in the looney bin. He knew you were crazy." Fancy said.

"You don't know what your saying." Sheridan said.

"Yes I do! He should have had them fry your brain."

"And dear sweet Fancy had never done anything wrong ever in her life!"

"I'm not perfect Sheridan but at least I've never killed anyone. I'm glad Luis finaly sees you for what you are. Hell you even tried to kill his sister!"

"It was to save Luis!"

"In your crazy mind because that's what you are Sheridan. A nut." Fancy said leaving.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Sheridan yelled.

ooooooooooo

"I hope Theresa gets here soon." Ethan said to Sam.

They decided to have a barbacue party at the last minute to celebrate catching Sheridan.

"She'll be here Ethan." Sam said.

"Sam almost everythings ready in the kitchen." Pilar said.

"Who would have ever thought our kids would have gotten married?" Sam asked.

"Never." Pilar said.

"But Theresa always knew." Ethan said.

"My little sisters always right." Luis said.

"Just like she said me and Kay would be together." Miguel said.

"Fox still won't divorce her?" Pilar asked.

"Nope. We even had Ivy trying to talk some since into him."

"Ivy?" Pilar said shocked. "I don't know why. She never wanted Fox and Kay together in the first place."

"We don't need no Cranes here anyways. Except for Fancy." Sam said.

"Amen." Luis said.

"Sorry I'm late." Kay said with Tabitha.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Miguel said kissing her.

"Had a few things to take care of.."

"It was worth it." Tabitha said grinning. "Sweat pea why don't you go play with the kids?" She said to Endora.

Endora went over to the kids.

"She sure has grown up." Pilar said.

"Yes. Seems like only yesterday she was in diapers." Tabitha said.

"It's funny that Endora doesn't even know her father." Sam said feeling sorry for the kid.

"Trust me she's better off." Tabitha said.

"What's keeping Theresa?" Ethan said checking his cell.

"I'm sure she's fine Ethan." Pilar said. "Stop worrying."

ooooooooooooooo

"Theesa-"

"Julian just leave me alone. My answers no about the job and Sheridan." Theresa turned to leave.

"Theresa I'm begging you!" Julian said grabbing her arm roughly.

"LET GO OF ME!" She tried getting her arm away.

"You will take this offer." Julian said in a dangerous tone.

"Why would I do that? GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

"This isn't over." He threatened.

"What's the big deal about me working here?"

"You'll find out soon enough ex-lover."

"I was never your lover! Your the one that raped me. You can't even hold your own liquir!"

He slapped her hard across the face. "Say. IT. AGAIN."

She put her hand to where he slapped her. "Your crazy just like Sheridan." She said going for the door.

"Your not going anywhere." Julian said tossing her against his desk. "It's time you get what's coming to you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

"Get off of me!" Theresa yelled.

"Stop fighting it." Julian said.

Just then she kicked him hard between the legs and he fell over groaning.

"Your sick Julian! Don't ever come after me ever again." Theresa said leaving his office.

oooooooooooooo

"Need help?" Sam asked Pilar in the kitchen.

"I'm just putting everything on a platter." Pilar said. "I wonder what's keeping Theresa."

"She's fine Pilar."

"I can't blieve how hot it is."

"Me too. It's not usually this hot in Harmony." Sam said.

ooooooooooo

"Endora how come your smiling?" Tabitha asked. Endora pointed to the window where Sam and Pilar was talking. "Endora you better not try anything." Endora just smiled and pointed her finger at Sam and Pilar. "Endora! What did I just say?"

ooooooooo

"You okay Sam?" Pilar asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little more hot than I was before. Weird. And you look hot." Sam said looking her up and down.

"I do not." Pilar said smiling.

"Pilar when was the last time someone told you how beautiful you are?" He said stroking her hair. "Martin was a fool for giving you up."

"Sam, I should go back outside."

"Not so fast." Sam said and started kissing her. Then he pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Sam."

"No it's not. Your an incrediable woman who hasn't been treated right for a long time. I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't." Pilar said and they started kissing again.

oooooooooo

"Endora undo your spell!" Tabitha said.

"No. They deserve each other."

"Endora undo the spell." Tabitha said again.

"Nio!"

"They're going to regret it afterwards. Endora I thught I taught you better."

oooooooooo

"Theresa about time your here." Ethan said kissing her.

"Sorry. Unfinished business." She said.

"Did you see Julian?"

"Yes I did. I told him no."

"Good girl."

"Where's are parents at?" She frowned.

"Their inside I think getting the rest of the food out."

"Julian is such a creep." Kay said.

"What'd he do to you?" Theresa frowned.

"He blackmailed me into staying married to Fox to get Miguel out of prision. Of course he left out the fact that Fox wasn't dying." Kay said.

"What a creep." Theresa said.

"Fancy, I didn't think you were going to show." Luis said.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not going to let Aunt Sheridan ruin my life." Fancy said.

"Here here." Theresa said.

"Enough talk about the Cranes. We're here to celebrate." Luis said.

"Amen." Ethan said.

ooooooooooooo

"Sam are you sure you want to do this?" Pilar asked as Sam closed the door to a bedroom.

"Oh yes." He said taking off his shirt.

**A/N: Not my best chapter I know. I was just trying to get caught up. Next chapter will be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

"Mom and Sam has been gone for awhile." Theresa said starting to get worried.

"Let's go check on them." Sam said as they went inside.

Just then Pilar and Sam came into the kitchen.

"Kids." Sam said shocked. "What are you doing in here?"

"We were worried about you." Ethan said looking at him funny. "How come your shirts on inside out?"

"It is?" Sam said looking down. "Didn't even notice." He said as he went back into the bathroom to change his shirt around.

"You kids must be starving!" Pilar said. "I'll bring the food right out." She said walking past them.

"Soemthing weirds going on." Theresa said.

"Then again this is Harmony." Ethan said.

"Right."

"Guys I have to go down to the police station." Sam said coming back in.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"It's Sheridan. Some one killed her a little while ago."

"What?" Theresa said shocked. "How?"

"Stabbed. Don't know how they got through the guards." Sam said.

"Must have been one working." Ethan said.

"Their getting the security tapes together as we speak."

"I'll go with you. Are you going to be alright?" Ethan asked Theresa.

"Of course. Doin't worry about me." She said.

"I'll call you later." Ethan said before leaving with Sam.

"Where'd Sam go?" Pilar asked as Theresa walked out back.

"Something happened to Sheridan." She said.

"What?"

"She was killed."

Pilar looked at Luis and Fancy that were smiling and laughing.

"You don't think Fancy did it do you?" Pilar asked. "She was the last one to see Sheridan."

"We don't know that mama." Theresa said.

Just then the news about Sheridan broke through the radio.

"Oh my God." Luis said in shock.

"I can't believe this happened." Fancy said not believing it.

"I knew she was evil but to be killed in a jail cell?" Luis said.

"Are you okay Luis?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know. It's just a shocker." He admitted.

Fancy just looked at him. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for her. She killed your child."

"I don't feel sorry for her. It's a shock like I said." Luis said.

"Please Lord don't let Fancy have anything to do with this." Pilar prayed.

"Fancy's not capable of murder mama." Theresa said.

"I hope your right."

oooooooooooooooo

"Tabitha how come you didn't say something bad was going to happen?" Kay asked.

"I didn't know! It came out of the blue!"

"Do the boys in the basement know who killed her?"

"They do. Their actually throwing a party now that Sheridan's dead and celebrating to the one that killed her."

"Can't you find out in your bowel?"

"Not if the dark side wants us to know."

"This sucks. What's the point of having magic if we can't use it?"

"Kay don't do anything stupid." Tabitha warned.

"I'm not."

ooooooooooooooo

"What's the verdict?" Ethan asked as they watched Sheridan's body bagged and dragged out.

"She was stabbed 14 times. There was blood everywhere." Sam said.

"What about Spike? Didn't he see anything?"

"He said it was a guard that did it."

"Then why isn't he dead? The killer wouldn't want any witnesses alive." Ethan frowned. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Unless he's working with the killer." Sam said. "I looked at the visters list and according to this Fancy was the last one to see Sheridan."

"Come on Dad. Fancy's not a killer."

"I know son but I have to look at all the suspects. Including Fancy."

ooooooooooooooo

"Are you alright Luis?" Fancy asked as they went home after the news.

"Yeah. It's just alot to take in you know? One minute Sheridan was going to go to trial for killing our child and the next she's dead. It's like this whole things been planned."

"Aunt Sheridan deserved what she got after what she did to us. She had been after you for years. I don't think she was right in her upstairs brain."

"Fancy." Luis warned.

"It's true. She said that she loved you but she pushed you away then she didn't want anyone else to have you. That's sick. When I broke up with Noah I didn't care who he was with as long as he was happy."

"That wasn't the Sheridan that I fell in love with all those years ago Fancy. Something took over her."

"Don't you dare stick up to what that little bitch has done to us."

"I'm not sticking up for her! I'm just trying to explain."

"Explain it to someone else because I don't want to hear it. In fact whoever did kill her I hope he or she gets away with it. They just took away one more evil Crane. She was worse than grandfather."

"No one was worst than Allistar Crane. He raped my sister."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. But you have to admit she was turning into him. The one thing that they had in common was they both killed people. Even you can't deny that."

ooooooooooooooooo

"Well the trial is offically over." Jared said.

"I can't believe someone murdered Sheridan." Jessica said. "Whoever killed her could come after you." She said worried.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I wasn't even connected to Sheridan."

"But your the one who turned her in."

"Yes I did. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to our family." He said kissing her.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Mama are you alright?" Theresa asked helping her clean up.

"Fine why?" Pilar asked.

"Because your limping a little."

"I am? I didn't even notice."

"Mama did something happen to you?"

"I hit my knee against the counter. I'm fine." "

"You would tell me if somethings wrong right?"

"Yes. Now stop worrying. I want to get this place cleaned up before Sam comes home."

"Sam?" Theresa said shocked.

"He's the one that insisted the party at his place and it would be rude to leave it a mess."

"Right." Theresa said not buying it.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad we can't bring Fancy in." Ethan said.

"I have to follow the rules son." Sam said. "I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Do you think she'll need a lawyer?"

"Well to be honest she's the most likely suspect right now. If she pasts a lie detector test then she'll be off the hook."

"When are you going to bring her in?"

"As soon as possible so I can go after the real suspect."

ooooooooooooooooo

"That was Sam." Luis said hanging up. "He wants you to go to the police station for questioning."

"He thinks I did it?" She asked shocked.

"No he doesn't which is why he wants you down there to get you off the hook."

"Hasn't Aunt Sheridan done enough to me?" Fancy asked. "I could never kill anyone."

"Everyone knows."

"What about Spike? His cell was across from hers. How come he doesn't say anything?"

"He said it was a guard but knowing Spike you can't believe a word that comes out of his mouth."

"Yeah. Let's go. I want to get this over with."

oooooooooooooooo

Sam was waiting for Fancy and Luis to arrive. His mind wondered to when him and Pilar made love.

"Dad. Are you alright?" Ethan asked.

"What?" Sam said snapping out of it.

"I asked if you were alright. I know this job can be stressful for you."

"I'm fine son. Just distracted."

"Something bad?"

"No something good."

"Ethan." Gwen said rushing in.

"Gwen. What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Tell me it's not true about Sheridan. Tell me she's alive." She begged.

"I'm sorry Gwen. It's the truth."

"No!" Gwen cried. "Who could do that to her? I know she's done some horrible things but now there's not going to be justice for it."

"Gwen my dads looking for the killer right now." Ethan said.

"I bet it was Theresa."

"Theresa? Are you nuts?"

"Sheridan tried to kill her before remember? Who's to say that she didn't want to pay Sheridan back?"

"Gwen, I'm not going to let you talk about my wife like that."

"Wife." She chuckeld. "I bet she has secrets from you this minute."

"Actually she doesn't. I know that may come as a big shock to you Gwen. I'm not going to be talking about this anymore. In case you've forgotten there's bigger things to worry about than Theresa right now."

"I know that! I know she had something to do with Sheridan's death. She takes everything I ever get away from me."

"Gwen that's enough!" Sam snapped. "You want to talk about it? Fine. Do it somewhere else. My stations is for offical business not old feuds. Got it?"

ooooooooooooooooo

"Boss it's good to see you again." Spike said grinning. "Didn't think you'd actually kill your own daughter."

"She was ruining things." Allistar Crane said. "She killed the heir to the Crane empire."

"So are you going to help me bust out so I can do more work for you?"

"Actually you failed me Spike."

"I did everything you paid me to do!"

"You helped Sheridan kill the Crane heir. My unborn grandchild! You think I'm going to let that slide?"

"Sheridan was blackmailing me. I had no choice!"

"You could have killed her on the spot!" Allistar said in his face. "Now prepare to take your medicine like a pathetic man that you are."

"I know I messed up but some freaky stuff has happened when you were gone like at Tabitha Lenox house!"

"That old hag? What has she got to do with you screwing up?"

"She has the heir to the Crane."

"What?"

"Endora her daughter? It's Tabitha and Julian's kid."

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Come on! How can I make up something like that!"

"Endora is my granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"Don't know how that happned with Julian the idot. Thanks for the tip." Allistar said before shooting Spike straight in the forehead.

**A/N: There you go. A longer chapter like I promised. So Sheridan and Spikes dead and Allistar's back in the picture. I didn't know how to stop with this chapter because I have so many ideas now to keep the story going. What will Tabitha do when Allistar try's to take Endora away and how old is Endora now? You'll find out next chapter.**

**Yay to John C. Reily for being back on Passions. He's the evilest villan of all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

Fancy and Luis showed up at the police station.

"Glad you came." Sam said.

"I just want to get this over with." Fancy said.

"Me too so I can move on and find the real killer. Let's get on with this. Follow me."

ooooooooooo

Theresa was cleaning up the house she shared with Ethan picking up the kids toys and putting them away in the play room.

"You don't have to do that honey. We have a maid remember?" Allistar said standing in front of the bedroom.

"Allistar? Your dead." She said shocked not wanting to believe it.

"I just took a mental health day." He said smiling.

"For years?" She said not believing him.

"You can say I was shocked to find that my wife had remarried and lied to me about Little Ethan." He said taking a step towards her.

She toook a step back. "I didn't lie."

"No?"

"I barely found out when we were in Roam I swear."

"Theresa my darling didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to swear? I must say I was surprised when you gave my empire back to my bastard son."

"But your alive so legally Julian doesn't own it anymore." Theresa said hopefully.

Allistar cornered her. "Just like your sham of a marriage to Ethan is legal." He said smiling.

"Your wrong. We're married and we're happy." Theresa said not believing it.

"Well believe because your _real_ loving husband is back."

oooooooooo

"Tabitha what's wrong?" Kay asked seeing Tabith pacing with worry.

"It's Endora." She said scared.

"Did something bad happen?" kay asked worried.

"She's fine for now."

"What does that mean?"

"Allistar Crane is alive!"

"How can that be?!" Kay asked shocked.

"I don't know but somehow Spike knew about Endora and told Allistar before he was killed! There is no way I'm letting Allistar Crane take my daughter away from me."

"You shouldn't. Maybe Julian can help." Kay said.

"I'm not going to him! He's the reason why I'm in this mess!" Tabitha cried.

"Can't you do a spell making Allistar forget about Endora?"

"Your right. I never thought about a spell." Tabitha said happy. "But what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll keep on trying. We're two witches Tabitha. Something will work."

"And hope it doesn't backfire. I love my sweat pea too much to give her up."

ooooooooo

"I told you I didn't do it." Fancy said as they left Harmony PD.

"I knew you didn't do it." Luis said.

"Yes you did. You had one small doubt there. I saw it in your eyes."

"Fancy I know you could never murder anyone."

"I don't know. Ever since Sheridan was killed it's like you don't even know me anymore."

"Fancy I love you and I'm angry that she killed our child. Don't ever think I'm not angry about that."

oooooooooo

"Somethings wrong." Ethan said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She's not picking up her phone."

"Maybe she has it turned off?" Sam suggested.

"No. The only time she has it turned off is when it's charging. I'm going to go see what's wrong." Ethan said leaving.

oooooooooo

"Allistar-"

"My wife is moving back to the mansion with me." Allistar said.

"i know your angry."

"Damn straight I am!" He said grabbing her arm.

"Allistar I beg you I didn't know about little Ethan until Roam. Why would I lie to make you angry? I know what you can do to me if I disobeyed you."

"Perhaps. But all of you Lopez-Fitzgeralds have been a thorn in my side because of Martin framing me for killing him when he was with me so called dead wife!"

"I know. I don't like my father anymore than you do Allistar."

"Well we have something in common. Back your things."

"Allistar-"

He pulled out a gun. "Either pack your bags or your children won't have a mother anymore."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I kind of had writers block for it and thought I should update it for you guys. I'll try to have another chapter up this weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

"Theresa!" Ethan yelled running in the living room. "Theresa!" He ran upstairs to their bedroom and found a note lying on the bed. He went and picked it up.

_Dear Ethan, _

_I'm so sorry I have to do this but I don't have a choice. Please don't try to bring me back home because I don't want you to end up dead. You can see the children whenever you want but that's it. It kills me to write this but our marriage was never legal. Allistar Crane is still alive and I have to stay with him at the Crane mansion. I'm sorry. _

_Love Always, Theresa Winthrop_

Ethan stared at the letter in shock before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it angry.

"Damn you Allistar!"

oooooooooooo

"I hope this spell really works Kay. I won't live without Endora." Tabitha said.

"Don't worry. It will work. Remember when we saved Endora from those evil witches?"

"But they were witches! Not Allistar Crane!"

"The only problem with this spell is that he has to be in the same room with us."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Tabitha said looking at the bowel.

"Why?" Kay came up beside her.

"Look."

Kay looked and saw an angry looking Allistar outside the front door.

"Uh oh." She said.

"This better work Kay!"

"It will!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Showtime." Kay said.

Tabitha went to the door and opened it trying to look shocked.

"Allistar Crane? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Cut the crap Tabitha Lennox." Allistar said walking in. "I want my granddaughter."

"I don't know what you mean."

"The daughter of Julian. She is my Crane heir."

"You can't come in here and think your just going to take her away from me!"

"Watch me." He said pushing past her.

"Hurry up Kay." Tabitha said.

In the kitchen Kay just said the spell.

In the living there was a bright light and then it was back to normal.

Allistar stopped what he was doing and looked around. "What in the hell am I doing in this place?" He asked himself.

"Allistar are you alright?" Tabitha asked.

Kay came out from the kitchen. "Did it work?" She asked.

"Did what work?" Allistar demanded. "How did I end up here?"

"Uh, you must have been going to my fathers for something and made a mistake." Kay suggested.

"It happens." Tabitha said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He sneered.

"Like what?" They both said.

"Like I'm on drugs! This place has always been wierd!" He said leaving.

"I can't believe it worked!" Tabitha said.

"Me either. I mean that was my first big spell but I did alright!" Kay said clapping.

"Oh! Thank you so much Kay." She said sighing with relief. "Now I know Endora's going to be happy."

"It's okay Tabitha. You don't have to thank me. Will this spell last forever?"

"It should."

oooooooooooooo

"Ethan I got here as fast as I could. What happened?" Sam asked.

"He took her!" Ethan yelled.

"Who?"

"Theresa! He came and took her and my kids!"

"Ethan, calm down. Who took Theresa?"

"Allistar! Allistar Crane is alive and he made Theresa move back to the mansion!"

"How could he be alive?" Sam asked shocked.

"I don't know!"

"Have you seen him?"

"Well no. But Theresa left a note. Dad if it's true then our marriage was never legal."

"Which means Theresa's a-"

"I know. Why is this happening dad? For once we we're happy and not keeping secrets from each other. I don't get it."

"I don't know son. But we'll figure this out."

ooooooooooo

"Theresa I got your message. Why on earth are you living back at the mansion?" Pilar asked.

"Allistar's alive mama. He tooke me away from Ethan." Theresa said crying.

"How can he be alive?"

"I don't know. All I know is I lost the only chance I ever had at happiness with Ethan. How much do you wanna bet that Gwen's going to run straight to Ethan when the news gets out?"

"I'm sorry Theresa. I know this is agony for you." Pilar said hugging her. "Maybe Sam can do something."

"Even if he could I can't. Allistar said he'd kill Ethan if I ever tried to leave him. I'd rather see Ethan alive with Gwen rather than him being dead in a grave."

oooooooooooo

"THe spell truely worked! Maybe I can use it on Fox to give me the divorce!" Kay said happy.

"Kay-"

"Don't start Tabitha. I mean it worked on the devil himself. Why not on Fox Crane?"

"Because there's always a catch. Mine was when Timmy died. You don't want the same happing to Maria."

"No. I have going to get Fox divorce me no matter what it takes. Even if I have to go to Allistar to do it."

"Kay you can't be serious."

"I am Tabitha. I want Maria to be with her father."

"She is."

"Not in the way it should be. She should be with her family."

oooooooooooo

Fox was at a bar getting drunk again when Allistar dropped papers in front of him.

"What's this?" Fox asked picking it up.

"Sign them." Allistar said.

"Okay now I know I drank way to much if I'm seeing you."

"I'm real idiot. Sign them papers and act like a Crane."

"What are these?" .

"Divorce papers. Sign them so you can be rid of Kay Bennett."

"I'm not signing them grandfather." He said getting another drink.

Allistar slapped the glass out of Fox's hand causing it to shatter. "Your going to sign it or you won't see another dime!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions. Sad to say that it's moving to Direct Tv.**

**Authors Note: This chapters mostly about Sam and Pilar.**

Two months later...

"Mama are you okay? You look a little pale." Theresa said.

"I'm fine. Just probably have a day bug. Nothing to worry about." Pilar said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I should be worried about you living with Allistar."

"It's not so bad. He's never around."

"But don't you mss Ethan?"

"Very much. One of these days we'll be together again. I mean we did manage to get married once. We can do it again." She said smiling. "That's the only thing keeping me alive besides my children."

"That's good sweetheart. Think positive."

"At least Kay and MIguel are finally married." Theresa said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes it's been a long time coming."

oooooooooo

"Sam you okay?" Luis asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You looked like you were in a different place right now."

"Fine just stress. Still trying to find Sheridan and Spike's murderer." Sam said going through some papers.

"I hate to say this but we all know who the killer was."

"I know. Allistar. There's just no proof against him again. I swear that man's worse than the devil."

"Well the Devil must be getting jealous of Allistar then. I don't know why I said that." Luis said shaking his head.

"Chief phone call!" A deputy yelled.

"Got it!" Sam yelled picking up the phone. "This is Bennett."

"Sam." Pilar said.

"Hey." Sam said looking away from Luis. "Is everything okay?"

"I need to see you."

"Is something wrong with the kids?"

"No. Their fine. I just really need to see you."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"The pier?"

"Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said hanging up. "I got to take off. Can you handle things?"

"Yeah. I'll call you if I hear anything."

ooooooooooooo

"Fox drinking your sorrows away?" Allistar said walking in the living room.

"Shut up grandfather." Fox said throwing back another drink.

"Fox I don't know why your still crying over Kay Bennett. You deserve a woman who will treat you right. How was it staying with Kay good for you when she was pinning away for another man?"

"Grandfather, I'm not going to take this anymore. Haven't I been doing what you tell me to do?"

"Yes except for one task."

Fox looked around the room. "I can't kill Luis and Theresa."

"Your going to. If not you'll be the one dead."

ooooooooooooo

"Pilar you sounded serious on the phone." Sam said at the pier.

"It is. I don't know how this happened. Well I do know how but-"

"Pilar your starting to scare me."

"There's no easy way to say it. I'm pregnant Sam."

"Pregnant?" Sam said shocked.

"No one was more shocked than me."

"We used protection. It was that one time."

"Actually it was four but who's counting?"

"I'm going to be a dad again." He said with a smile on his face.

"Your okay with this?"

"I've always loved children."

"But how are we going to tell our children?"

"Oh. I see your point. I know they'll be happy for us."

"But how do we explain how it happened?"

"We don't. Our kids love us enough to support us. It'll work out."

"I hope so."

Sam had a far off look.

"What?" Pilar asked worried.

"I hope Luis doesn't try to kill me."

ooooooooooooooo

**Authors Note: There you go. Pilar and Sam having a baby. I'm thinking of closing this story after four more chapters depending on how much you guys like it. Let me know if you want me to continue it or not. **


End file.
